


All these years

by sillygoose23



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst? Never heard of her, Comfort, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lauki - Freeform, Like fluffy fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff, Snuggling, There's no plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, i wrote this at 3 am, if you want angst you won't find it here, like no plot, this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written, wholesome I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillygoose23/pseuds/sillygoose23
Summary: “I love you.”His eyes widened.“...What?”“I love you, Kieran White. More than anything else in the world.”
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 20
Kudos: 123





	All these years

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Purple Hyacinth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/628270) by Sophism, Ephemerys. 



It was early morning in Ardhalis, calm and tranquil. The sun shined softly on the city streets, bringing in a flurry of early-morning activity. The blue sky was dotted with white fluffy clouds that drifted lazily in the gentle breeze. The dawn chorus of melodic birdsong drifted in the newly blossomed trees. Spring was here. 

Kieran laid peacefully in his bed, flipping to the next page of his book. 

It had been years since he had felt this peaceful. After spending all these years in a tunnel of darkness and despair, he had finally found his light. His beacon. His true love. Someone he cherished more than anything else in the world.

Lauren Sinclair.

The figure next to him began to shift. He glanced at the beautiful girl resting in his arms. Rays of sunlight lit up the room, hitting her skin, causing it to glow. Her long auburn hair framed her gentle face and her soft, rosy lips were slightly parted. 

_ She’s so beautiful, _ He thought.

His eyes lowered, seeing his wrinkled dress shirt cover her small form. It was definitely too large for her, but it made her look so adorable. She would definitely kick him if he told her that. He accepted the fact that she looked much better in that shirt than he ever would. 

He carefully placed his book down on the nightstand, ensuring that the noise would not wake up his sleeping beauty. 

Kieran gently ran his fingers through the silky red locks that covered her face, admiring how angelic she looked. Her lids slowly began to open, revealing her beautiful golden eyes that shined so brightly in the morning sunlight.

“Did I wake you, mon amour?” He gently whispered in her ear.

Kieran smiled as he raised her chin so she looked directly up at him, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled back at him.

It had been so long since she had slept so blissfully, without a nightmare terrorizing her.

She felt so safe in his arms like she could be protected from anything.

_ If only every night could be like this _ , she thought.  _ Sleeping in his arms, and being awoken by his soft, gentle lips. _

She moved closer to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. 

“Still tired Officer?” He smirked, looking at how comfortable his partner was lying next to him. 

“A little....” She yawned out. 

“You know, we have work soon, maybe I should get up and start some coffee for us. How does that sound darling?” He asked, slowly beginning to get out of bed.

Lauren immediately shot up and pulled his arm, dragging him right back.

“No, don’t leave yet! There’s plenty of time till work, just stay,” She pleaded.

He chuckled at her reaction and gave in to her pleas. He laid back down, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to his chest.

“Fine dear, but we have to get up soon, or else we’ll be late to work.” He explained.

“That’s fine,” She began, snuggling closer to him, “Getting yelled at by Hermann for being late is worth it if we get to stay like this for longer.” 

He laughed at her comment. Oh, how he loved this woman. He loved her more than anything else in the world. But did she feel the same way?

Lauren rolled up the sleeves of her much-too-large shirt and began circling her finger around the middle of his chest. 

“I wish every day could be like this.” She whispered.

“Me too.” He sighed. If only it could be like this every day. The sound of church bells began to ring in his head.  _ Mrs. Sinclair-White _ , he thought. Could it ever happen?

  
She looked up at him, watching how the sunlight made his ocean eyes glow. 

_ His eyes look… pensive _ , She thought.

She brought her hands up to his face and ran her fingers through his raven hair before closing her eyes and pulling him in for a deep kiss. They pulled away, but before Kieran could say anything, she immediately smashed her lips against his. 

Once they pulled away again, Kieran gave her a surprised look, that immediately changed into a familiar smirk.

“What was that for, mon amour? I'm not complaining of course, but that was… unexpected” He questioned.

Her face suddenly became serious. She had to tell him. She had to tell him how she felt.

She looked him directly in the eyes, golden meeting sapphire. She finally breathed in and said

“I love you.” 

His eyes widened.

  
“...What?”

“I love you, Kieran White. More than anything else in the world.”

He stared at her for a few seconds, startled by what the officer just confessed.

“Kieran?” She said, biting her lip nervously.

All these years of pain and suffering. All these years he thought he could never be happy again. But there she was, right in front of him. 

His happiness. 

He pulled her even closer, their faces barely an inch apart. He looked at her with pure affection, his eyes beginning to tear up. 

“I love you too, Lauren Sinclair.”

Kieran pulled her in for another long kiss. They rested in each other's arms, being the lovers they were destined to be.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> No one: Me at 3 am: Writes a lauki fluff. This is the most fluffy, cheesy, romantic shit I've ever written, but I don't really write much so there's not really anything to compare it too. I hope you enjoyed my poorly written midnight fluff. Sorry if it sucks lolol. Feel free to leave a comment or give any constructive criticism. Kudos are greatly appreciated! :))))


End file.
